Lo siento
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Spoilers animé final. Sekai está devastada, Makoto ha preferido a Kotonoha por sobre de ella y además quiere que aborte a su hijo. Transtornada, ella recurre a lo único que puede salvarla: el odio y un buen cuchillo, sin saber que igual pagará sus pecados


**Lo siento  
Capítulo único**

Todo había acabado para mí, todo había perdido su sentido y aún así, seguía en su casa. Makoto la había elegido a ella y sólo a ella por sobre de mí, incluso sabiendo que yo estaba embarazada. No podía creerlo, no entendía cómo mis planes habían fallado cuando todo parecía ir bien. Así como tampoco podía creer que él me pidiera que abortara. No, era simplemente imposible.

Rodée mi vientre con las manos y un terrible dolor se apoderó de mí. Entonces miré alrededor y vi la comida que le había preparado en la basura, como una metáfora del amor que yo le había profesado y que le profesaba, tirado... inservible.

Con manos temblorosas, alcanzé a tomar mi celular y escribí el último de mis mensajes para él, aunque no era necesario, ya que estaba en su habitación, a escasos metros de mí. "Lo siento" escribí, un sinfín de veces, antes de tomar una decisión y después un simple "Adiós".

Oí a lo lejos su celular sonando. Quería marcharme, por eso me había despedido. Pero cuando volví a ver la comida y los platos rotos, casi pude jurar que sentí a mi bebé dentro mío, entonces supe que el que se marchaba era él.

Guardé mi celular apresuradamente y tomé un cuchillo, el más grande que encontré. Y en una fracción de segundo, ya me encontraba detrás de su puerta. Todo en mí se encontraba asustado, pero no quería que mi bebé muriera, y no quería que él fuera de ELLA precisamente.

La puerta se abrió de un tirón y lo encontré mirando a su celular con gesto confundido, no me importó. Me abalancé sobre él con el cuchillo en mano y la primera estocada fue en su estómago. Entonces sentí un intenso dolor en mi pecho que se fue transformando hasta hacerse algo corrosivo, sucio, dañino; ayudado por los recuerdos de lo que habíamos pasado juntos, lo que había sufrido por él... y luego aquél beso que se había dado con Kotonoha frente a mí, con esa maldita de Kotonoha... anunciándome que se quedaba con ella... que me recomendarían un hospital, como si mi bebé fuera un estorbo...

Mientras sentía que el líquido del odio bajaba por mi sistema nervioso hasta mis manos, comencé a apuñalarlo con más fuerza, tanto que cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor. A mi no me importaba, lo único que yo quería era que él sintiera todo el daño que me estaba haciendo, ojo por ojo...

Su mano se aferró a mi falda con un último aliento de vida. Entonces supe lo que había hecho. Tiré el cuchillo y escapé de ahí, llorando. Makoto estaba muerto, lo había matado yo, en un arrebato de ira.

¿Por qué había terminado todo así? ¿Por qué si todo estaba bien, si íbamos a ser felices?

Me refugié en mi casa, todavía destrozada, cuando el celular comenzó a sonar...

¡Era de Makoto! ¡Un mensaje de Makoto!

Me dirigí inmediatamente al lugar en el cual me había citado, aunque en realidad no esperaba que estuviera esperándome, con un cuchillo oculto entre los pliegues del abrigo.

Quien me esperaba no era nadie más que Kotonoha. Tenía la mirada perdida y lucia fría y calculadora, pero eso no me asustó, porque después de todo, ella había sido la causante de todo y yo no le tenía nada de miedo, al contrario, quería verla.

El líquido que me había estado carcomiendo mientras apuñalaba a Makoto se extendió de nuevo por mi cuerpo. Si ella no hubiera existido, si ella no se hubiera enamorado, si ella no me hubiera ganado ¡ÉL ESTARÍA AQUÍ! Si ella nos hubiera dejado en paz... si tan sólo ella... no existiera...

Empuñé el cuchillo con fuerza. Tenía que matarla. Sólo así el odio que sentía se acabaría, porque mientras Kotonoha respirara... cada uno de sus alientos sería para mí una bocanada de odio.

Más decidida que nunca, alcé el cuchillo y me fui contra ella de una. No había notado que ella también tenía con qué defenderse, un cuchillo de doble tamaño que el mío y bañado de sangre. Me estremecí cuando detuvo mi ataque y me quedé paralizada cuando aquél enorme cuchillo atravesó mi cuerpo... mi bebé.

El odio en mi interior palpitó con fuerza, incluso casi pude sentir cómo emanaba de cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo, pero no pude hacer nada, me sentía cada vez más débil y todo se oscurecía a mi alrededor. Ya no podía moverme, pero el líquido seguía ahí, punzando y quemando todo, hasta que ya no pude más y me rendí a los brazos de la muerte, con el único pensamiento que pude salvar.

"Ojo por ojo..."

El odio me había matado a mí en realidad y no a ellos.

Fin.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Este fanfic tiene mínimo medio año en mis documentos, no sé por qué nunca lo publiqué, es un intento fallido de expresar el odio para un concurso en CemZoo de hace meses, sobra decir que no gané, pero me gustó el resultado, quizás hubiera sido mejor que expresara el odio de Sekai contra Kotonoha y no la escena final de la serie, pero bueno, ya está hecho. Espero que alguien lo lea y se anime a comentar qué le pareció, muchísimas gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
